The present invention relates to a communication device used in a communication system such as Internet/Intranet, wireless Local Area Network (LAN), cellular phone, sensor network, and Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID), and more particularly, to a communication device to relay data between different networks.
Known is technology of communicating with a counterpart by using multiple wired or wireless communication technologies. In the above-described technology, a program to mutually convert data is prepared between specific communication methods, and can connect different communication devices to each other.
In conventional technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-033295 and JP-A-H05-181657, for example, the same or different multiple communication interfaces are connected to a central processing unit (CPU), for example, via a bus.
When performing routing between the same communication interfaces, data is processed via a memory connected to a CPU by using a direct memory access (DMA). In case of communication between different interfaces, a communication protocol is converted by software, and then routing processing is performed.